


Don't ignore me

by jihunsbutt



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, I changed it, M/M, My ass can't write fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is supposed to be cute, it probably won't be as cute as I want it to be, seriously I ship this, so basically on wattpad this is called dont neglect me, yuta is gay, yuta is in love with winwin, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihunsbutt/pseuds/jihunsbutt
Summary: In which yuta falls in love with a boy who already has a girlfriend





	Don't ignore me

**"It's tough when someone special starts to ignore you, but it's even tougher to pretend that you don't mind, when you really do"**

Yuta, an eighteen year old high school student, has a crush on the most popular boy of the school; Dong Sicheng. The boy is younger than him and despite knowing the boy has a girlfriend, he still loves him. Yuta knows Sicheng probably doesn't know he exists which makes it even harder to approach him.

 One day, many students finished their exams and went on that evening to the club. Yuta takes that as an opportunity to 'meet' the boy for the first time.

Will it end up with a broken heart or will it beat more then ever before?


End file.
